This invention pertains to a method to package a chain of plastic bags having zipper-locking profiles in a rectangular carton and to a package formed in accordance with the method.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,746, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,211, and South African Pat. No. 78/1216, it is known for plastic bags, as formed of plastic film in a rectangular shape having an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposite lateral edges with zipper-locking profiles running along each bag near its upper edge to be connected one after another at a trailing lateral edge of one and a leading lateral edge of another so as to form a chain of such bags. U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,746 mentions in column 9, lines 50 through 54, but does not disclose such profiles. Another possible arrangement of such bags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,317.
A novel chain of such bags having zipper-locking profiles is described in a patent application entitled "PLASTIC BAG CHAIN," filed simultaneously herewith by Peter Lems, and assigned commonly herewith.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,029 and 3,699,746, it is known for a chain of plastic bags without zipper-locking profiles to be stacked in a rectangular stack, which is bounded essentially by the top and bottom edges of the bags. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,029 discloses such a stack in a rectangular carton.
Because zipper-locking profiles are considerably thicker than other portions of such bags, and because such profiles tend to lie upon each other, a rectangular stack of such bags having such profiles tends to be unstable if not confined (as in a rectangular carton) and to require excessive space if confined so as not to be unstable.
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for a better way to package a chain of plastic bags in a rectangular carton, wherein each bag is formed of plastic film in a rectangular shape having an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposite lateral edges with zipper-locking profiles running along such bag near its upper edge, wherein the bags in the chain are connected one after another at a trailing lateral edge of one and a leading lateral edge of another. The upper edge of each bag may correspond to an upper mouth of such bag.